The present invention generally relates to streamer devices, particularly to streamer devices especially useful as fishing lures, and especially to streamer devices which are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and can be easily assembled without the use of tools even by the user of the streamer devices.
Many lures used in fishing, whether live or artificial, represent a natural source of food for the fish desired to be caught. An example of such a source of food would be other fish of smaller size. Often, the natural source of food travel together such as schools of fish. However, during fishing, only a single or a very limited number of lures are presented to the prospective fish desired to be caught. To increase effectiveness, the fishing lure should give the impression of a whole school of bait which more closely resembles natural feeding conditions of the fish desired to be caught. In addition, it would be desirable that the fishing lures have other attributes which increase their usefulness and marketability. In particular, the fishing lure should have the ability to change the type of school of bait being presented according to fishing conditions and the type of fish desired to be caught. Additionally, to reduce costs to the user, the fishing lure should be easily and relatively inexpensively manufactured and should be easily assembled (and at least partially disassembled) without the use of tools even by the user of the fishing lure in the field while fishing.